


Love me, Thrill me, Kink me

by Rocket Raccoon (trx)



Series: Quenta Roquillion [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Part Kinks, Bondage, Confessions, Consensual, Cute, Emotional, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feathers & Featherplay, Feet, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fix-It, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Friendship/Love, Fur, Hand Jobs, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Intimacy, Kindness, Kinky, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, PAWS, Playful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Questions, Rewards, Roleplay, Roquill - Freeform, Sexual Roleplay, Tickling, Ticklish Rocket Raccoon, Trust, Wish Fulfillment, armpits, footpaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/pseuds/Rocket%20Raccoon
Summary: Rocket has never known intimacy and asks Quill if he would help him feel arousal for the first time. But Peter plans to stimulate Rocket in more ways than one and really blow Rocket's mind to pieces. Kinkyness with lots of feelings ahead!





	1. New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> If you think a story about a tickle kink can't be deeply emotional, I shall convince you otherwise!  
> Maybe I can encourage more people to tickle our favorite grumpy raccoon, as he is certainly the best subject for it that I can imagine :D
> 
> If you like the Roquill ship, Rocket in general, and the GotG, join the fandom on Discord: https://discord.gg/yVGMkFm
> 
> Note: In my stories, Peter Quill is 20 years old, a bit shorter than Chris Pratt, more boyish & playful, and also more kind.

Rocket had playfully resisted being captured, not overdoing his act, but still pretending to be feisty. He knew what was going on almost immediately as he was taken into the captain’s quarters and strapped down to his bed like a make-belief prisoner. 

There he was, relieved of his jumpsuit except for a pair of black underpants, and his weapons placed on a table. His wrists and ankles were strapped down, arms pulled to the sides but slightly above his head, leaving his armpits exposed. 

A strange feeling stirred in his belly when he tried pulling at the restraints, discovering that escape was impossible - that he was nearly immobile and helpless.

"I hope you are comfortable. This is going to be a long night."

Rocket looked up and saw two people. One was a hologram of Peter Quill, and the other was the real one. The hologram watched him in a manner that looked as though it was working out various ways to harm him.

"I didn’t know you wanted to do this today, Peter," Rocket said, breaking the roleplay for just a second. There was a bit of shyness in the way he spoke.

Peter winked at him but stayed in character. "You have been a bad boy, haven't you?” he said. “Pulling apart pieces of the ship again and disassembling Gamora’s new cappuccino machine to build an ice cream maker. Such crimes against your crewmates, Rocket …“

Despite the situation he was in and the rising excitement in his stomach, Rocket couldn't help but laugh. His friends had not seen it coming, even though they knew how much he disliked the smell of Xandarian cappuccino. The look on their faces had been priceless when they saw his newest project.

"I don’t believe you would complain about ice cream,” Rocket said, twitching in his restrains. “You don’t even like coffee! So, let me outa here and gimme a medal!"

"I'll wipe that smile right off your face!" Peter said playfully. "Or modify it, actually."

“And you just had to mess around with my new holo systems, yes?” Rocket said, a bemused tone in his voice. “Are you two playing ‘good pirate, bad pirate’ with me?” 

Not quite, Peter thought. He had other plans for his captive - a form of torture that was ideal for breaking even the toughest raccoon. At least he hoped that Rocket still had the sensitivity of his original species.

The facsimile watched as Peter turned his attention back to Rocket.

"You should be thanking me. If I had not intervened and brought you here, Gamora would have likely made you clean all her swords for a month."

“Lucky me,” Rocket spat, a bemused twinkle in his eye. "So, what’re you gonna do, Star-Munch? Torture me with that holo-homunculus? I'm not afraid of pain, so bring it on!"

"Who said anything about pain?” Peter said. He figured that pain was all Rocket had ever known when being touched, so he naturally expected it all the time. “What I have planned won't hurt,” he continued, “and you are not prepared for it at all."

Excitement ran through Rocket’s body, as well as insecurity. Ever since that rainy night last week, when he had come to Peter’s quarters and shyly told him that he had never known intimacy in his life. So, he asked Peter to help him feel real arousal for the first time, as he could only have that with someone else. Touching himself caused no feelings for Rocket.

Peter saw the clueless expression on Rocket's face and grinned ever so slightly. “I told you I would do this my way and when you don’t expect it. That is today. I’m not going to simply rub you off a little so that you can feel what it’s like. No, I’m going to stimulate your body all over and in different ways tonight and really blow your mind.”

Rocket swallowed and looked up at Peter like a puppy.

After checking the tightness of the straps around Rocket's wrists and ankles, Peter stood over his head. Although Rocket didn't show it, he was a tiny bit scared. It was his own damn fault for granting him free reign over his body last week, at least for this event. He wondered what Peter had in mind and what the hologram was supposed to do.

Without another word, Peter reached out and lightly moved a finger across the sensitive area under Rocket's arm. The raccoon flinched and held back a giggle. All his instincts from the lab came together, and the last thing he needed to do now was show weakness of any kind. 

But the finger continued its teasing, stroking up and down and poking. Rocket tried to pull his arms down to protect himself.

"Hey, heh, w-what is that?! Cut that out!"

But his tormentor ignored him and started on his other armpit, stroking and lightly poking at it. Rocket's breathing quickened, and his heart beat faster as the gentle tickling continued. He thrashed his head around and clenched his teeth in an effort to keep down the laughter that was slowly building up inside him. 

Rocket had never been tickled before, a new feeling for him that he only knew from hearsay and in theory but didn’t yet understand. It was suddenly becoming clear to him just how sensitive his body could be in the right situation. 

Being strapped down and unable to protect himself made it so much worse. Playful pain he could have handled, as he had experienced way, way more during his creation. This was different and quickly became hard to bear. Yet he also felt something else, a subtle, deeply rooted embarrassment and a sense of openness that, somehow, made his lower regions tingle.

Peter was now very softly tickling both his armpits at the same time. 

Rocket pulled at the restraints again and curled his toes as his sensitive pits were played with and exploited.

“Is my rough little co-pilot ticklish?” Peter teased lovingly, then began softly clawing at his belly and poking his flanks. “Does he have a hidden weakness that doesn’t fit his toughness?”

Rocket was twitching from side to side, left, right, always away from the fingers that poked his flanks. A continuous, voiceless laugh started hissing through his gritted teeth. Peter remembered this laugh from back in the Kyln, when Rocket was laughing like this about a prosthetic leg.

A blush was faintly visible between Rocket’s fur, spreading across the back of his snout. He could not believe this situation, and his embarrassment about being in such a completely vulnerable and helpless position was rising. It was impossible to speak, as opening his mouth would have released giggles and laughter he was desperately holding in. And so, he lay there, twitching, squirming, and hiss-laughing.

Peter continued this treatment for a little longer, alternating between Rocket's pits, belly and sides so he could not adjust to the sensations and kept being surprised by the touches.

"I’m not even doing it strongly. Only warming you up," Peter said, feeling a little tight in the pants at the display. Rocket, he noticed, did have a little budge himself in those pants.

Rocket was in disbelief that this was only a careful beginning. He found it hard to imagine how much stronger tickling could feel, having not experienced it before. 

Being strapped down like this was bringing back memories of being experimented on, but this was entirely playful and friendly, and he knew he was in safe hands. Being this helpless and at the mercy of someone he was attracted to was strangely therapeutic and arousing to him. It was loving, inconsequential torture - the opposite of what he had to endure in the lab. He twitched again and yipped for the first time, unable to hold it in.

"You are beautifully ticklish, Rocket. Just what I was hoping for. That makes you really attractive. Now let's see how ticklish you are in other places."

Rocket was beginning to panic just a little. He had a good idea where he would be probed next, and if that part of his body was as sensitive as he thought it was, he would be in for a huge embarrassment and unable to contain himself any longer. 

“C-can we talk about this,” he tried and pulled at the straps holding him down. All he needed was one arm free. Then he could undo the other straps and use his quickness and agility to escape. But … did he want to?

The hologram stood over him, a smile spread across its face. It seemed to take over for the real Peter, having learned from watching him. It stroked Rocket's sensitive ears, making him giggle in surprise and twist his head away. Rocket was starting to regret disassembling the cappuccino machine.

"Payback time,” Peter cooed. “From the look of it you are just filled with ticklish spots. And I am going to find them all. Now, for my most favorite one …"

Peter pulled up a big chair cushion at the end of the bed and sat down. He took some time to admire the footpaws in front of him. They were very smooth looking underneath, similar to the paws of a normal raccoon but bigger. As he had read on his last visit to Terra, raccoon paws were exquisitely sensitive, being a species that used touch as a means to see. 

And if Rocket’s upper body was anything to go by, these soft soles would be Rocket’s secret weakness. It was not ice cream, not scratching his neck, not a hug by a family member, not wielding a big gun, not even a million credits - no, Rocket’s true weakness was right here, hidden and hard to reach. 

It would turn the tough, mean, grumpy raccoon into a blushing, laughing, giggling, squirming, begging, vulnerable mess. And that idea was so incredibly hot that Peter felt he just found a new fetish for himself. He couldn't wait to see tough old Rocket reduced to a pudding. 

“I’ll start gentle. With this,” he said, holding up a paintbrush.

Rocket’s eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! Not my feet. Don't you frickin' dare!" 

Rocket had no clue how ticklish he really was down there, but he knew what grass felt like and how he could feel every blade of it. Except grass didn’t have a mind of its own and never touched him with the intent to tickle.

With an aroused smile on his face, Peter slowly dragged the tip of the brush up Rocket's left sole, starting at the heel and stopping just beneath his toes. 

Rocket’s footpaw twitched and he let out a giggle, something he had been able to avoid before. 

The bouts of laughter, the begging, and squirming would come soon – and the anticipation would make it much more satisfying. Peter went to work again, moving the brush up and down Rocket's helpless sole. His paw jerked violently, and Rocket giggled once more.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" he said through gritted teeth.

Peter smiled. It was apparent his little raccoon Avenger had extremely ticklish paws. He moved on to the right sole, twirling the brush around and watching his toes as they wiggled and splayed. Rocket’s face was scrunched, his teeth gritted again, a hiss moving through them as his whole body twitched the moment Peter moved the brush away.

“Heh,” Peter huffed, touching Rocket’s left sole with the back of a finger, gently moving it up and down without an intent to tickle. Still, the paw twitched. At the same time, Peter reached out his other hand and touched the bulge in Rocket’s pants.

“Ah!” Rocket huffed in surprise, his hip jumping. He looked down himself and twitched his hip as Peter teased around his bulge in circles.

“Tell you what, Rocky,” Peter said airily. “I want your consent. Now that you know what I’m going to do, I want you to give your footpaws to me tonight and allow me to work you silly on them. And in-between your bouts of laughter and begging, I might just milk you dry several times.”

Rocket gritted his teeth, trying to resist the new feelings between his legs that he had never known. No way would he let himself be embarrassed that much and turned into a vulnerable plushy. At least the holographic Peter had momentarily stopped playing with his ears. But damn, that feeling was driving him mad!

“Okhhay” Rocket forced himself to say through his teeth. “You can play with my paws all you want, and in any way you want. Damnit!”

Peter’s arousal twitched at these words, just as Rocket’s paw did from being stroked by that lone finger. He slowly pulled at Rocket’s underpants. “There is my good boy,” he said as he revealed a tapered spire. It looked so sensitive all over that Peter could not wait to touch it.

Moving his face closer, his breath twirled around Rocket’s tip, a sensation much stronger than anything the raccoon had ever felt down there. “A-ah!” he breathed upon sensing a single kiss on his most sensitive spot. His mouth stood open, and he stared at his cock in disbelief. When he or anything else touched it, it felt dull, like food without spice.

“Oh man, you are SO unprepared,” Peter said. “Looks like this already blew your mind.”

Rocket remembered what they had done to his sexuality in the lab, something about rewiring his brain that only someone else could cause sexual feelings, turning his sexuality into a pure reward for doing the bidding of whatever master he would’ve ended up with. But he had no master, and never any release - no pleasure at all. Maybe, he mused, he had been needy all his life, and perhaps that was part of why he was always so grumpy. 

For a horrible moment, Rocket actually wanted Peter to tickle him more, find out what kind of feelings his body was capable of and how far all this stimulation could go. As that thought ended, he noticed Peter was back at his feet and got ready for more. 

“If I end up with a fetish for this,” Rocket spat, “I’ll throw something out the airlock that you wanna keep!”

Peter had the nerve to smirk at this. “A small price to pay if you secretly want me to tickle you for the rest of our lives,” he said, sticking out the very tip of his tongue.

Rocket knew that Peter was about to begin, and he was sure that blasted hologram was going to continue playing with his ears, too. The anticipation was killing him - it was as if he could feel Peter on his soles before he was even touching them! Rocket started to squirm around in embarrassment. 

It was evident to Peter that Rocket’s body was begging him not to go ahead. Ignoring him, he retook the brush and lowered it to Rocket’s right sole. 

“Oh gosh,” Rocket breathed and instantly began to giggle. His voice had already been sexy before, but his giggles were unbelievable. To see the rough raccoon in such a situation, to make him giggle and twitch, was beyond attractive.

Peter lightly brushed up and down the naked sole. 

There was not much room for Rocket to sway his feet around. Still, his instincts tried to avoid the brush, but it was no use. Rocket giggled, twitched, and gasped with each stroke. He flexed and splayed his toes in agony. He could only wrinkle the balls of his feet a little when he curled his toes. Most of his soles remained plain and helpless.

Peter moved from the right footpaw and began tickling his other one.

“No, wait,” Rocket’s grinning snout breathed in hope for another break, but was interrupted by a gasp and more giggling.

Rocket’s chitters were slowly blending into laughter, but he wasn’t quite there yet, though Peter was still just getting started. He continued to stroke the brush across both soles, alternating between the right and the left every few seconds.

“Heh, you’re perfect, Rocky,” Peter said sweetly.

If there was a moment of pure embarrassment, Rocket was in it right now. Not to mention that he had never gotten a compliment like this before, he was supposedly perfect for having such an intense, ridiculous weakness. His eyes were shut tightly as he continued to giggle-laugh. 

Peter moved the brush away from the arches and decided to tickle the balls of Rocket’s feet some more. He circled the brush carefully around them, one at a time. The feeling was a bit more intense in this area. It caused Rocket to splay his toes as the torturous tip did its deed. 

Rocket was loosely pulling at the restraints that held his arms, too weak and distracted by the brush to do more. He barely even noticed the hologram playing with his ears.

“I’m ghghghonnah khihill yhohou,” he said fangless.

“Oh no, you are going to moan and shake in pleasure and ask for more. Besides,” Peter bit his bottom lip before continuing, “your cock is stiff and twitching.” He tried to ignore the feeling of his own cock, brushing against his pants.

Rocket tried to pull his legs up and curl up in an attempt to hide his fully displayed, helpless arousal. 

Peter kneeled in closer as he continued tickling Rocket. He was close enough to place a kiss on Rocket’s cute little feet, and so he did on the one he wasn’t playing with, making it twitch in surprise.

Peter enjoyed the sound of held back laughter, the displays of embarrassment, the softness of Rocket’s skin, and a pleasant odor of honey. It was from Rocket’s favorite shampoo, which always left his fur smelling beautiful. 

As Rocket splayed his toes, Peter quickly moved the brush to tickle between them, sawing back and forth through his toe crotch. 

“Ahahaha!” Rocket exclaimed, before settling down again, embarrassed at himself.

“Heh, time to dial it up a bit, then,” Peter said, putting down the brush.

“Oh no,” Rocket breathed but couldn’t stop Peter’s fingers from scribbling at his toes and finding their way between them. The moment Peter used his fingers, Rocket lost it and began to laugh. 

His toes couldn’t handle more tickling. Rocket struggled to get in a good breath of air into his lungs. Somewhere in his mind, he wished that someone would come and stop this embarrassing torture, but at the same time, he didn’t want it to stop at all.

“Ahahahannnnhaha!” The tip of Rocket’s tongue was curled up, and his belly quivered as he laughed.

Peter knew how hysterically Rocket tended to laugh when amused, and the raccoon was not there yet. This laughter still had room to grow, and boy would he make that happen. He left the toes and went for the balls of Rocket’s feet, then moved back to the arches with both hands.

Rocket was kept on the edge of insanity the entire time. 

And then something changed, though it took Rocket a moment to notice. The tickling was weaker, and he felt a warmth come up his body as Peter moved up to his crotch, still gently playing with his soles. Another kiss on Rocket’s shaft made it twitch, and Rocket huff, feeling an intense tingle throughout his body when he realized what was about to happen. 

“Ahnh,” Rocket huffed, feeling a tongue move up his tapered shaft. “P-Peter…” His body was squirming from the slight tickling and the arousal at the same time.

“This now,” Peter said softly, “is your reward for trusting me with your feelings, and for letting me tickle you so intimately.” 

Rocket had told Peter about the reward concept that his brain had been programmed with. A part of him wanted to cry tears of happiness when he heard these words, finally being told he did good, and he felt a primal urge to lick Peter’s cheek for making his reward not about a mission but about this. Except … 

”You are … hnnh … seriously using that reward thing to … aah … make me want more of this … hnaah!” Rocket managed, but he was not complaining.

“What could be more joyful,” Peter said gently and scraped his fingernail quickly up Rocket’s sole while giving his shaft a lick, making all of Rocket twitch.

“And this,” Peter continued, posing to take his companion into his mouth, “is for being all embarrassed and yet willing to let me play with your footpaws, which I admit to you now I have a huge, huge thing for.” 

Before Rocket could even say anything to that, his eyes widened, and his whole body got rigid as his sensitive cock was wrapped in Peter’s mouth. 

“Aaahhnnh…d’asted…ghaaah,” Rocket rambled, his body falling back against the mattress and going almost limp. “I…I aaghh.” 

He couldn’t believe these sensations, the suction, and that tongue moving around his tip ever so slowly. Rocket’s hip pushed up against the source of his feelings, his mind accepting the reasons of his reward. 

Through it all he was still squirming from the continued tickles both of his footpaws received. It was an integral part of the mix of feelings washing over his body, including the sensations of helplessness and embarrassing openness that were actually starting to create a deep sense of trust. Trust, because he was so vulnerable and yet so very safe here, his weak spots being played with as a matter of mutual love and arousal instead of a way to be mean.

“Peter aahn, please … don’t stop,” Rocket begged, “I can’t even mmh what you are … aah.”

Peter glanced up at him, speeding up his tongue. He moved his hands up to Rocket’s hips and gently scribbled his fingers on Rocket’s balls, causing another hissy-laugh to whiz through Rocket’s teeth. 

“Shshshtop that,” the raccoonoid managed, and he couldn’t describe how glad he was that Peter didn’t purposefully mistake that for stopping the other thing he was doing!

“Mmh,” Peter hummed his okay around Rocket’s shaft, vibrating through it for another round of expletives from his companion that left Peter grinning slightly. Alas, he did move from the balls up and tickled Rocket’s hips instead, gently so, only to keep adding it to the experience. 

Between his moans, Rocket kept twitching and huffed a giggle here and there without holding anything back. It was pure bliss he was in. “Y-you said you like my feet,” he breathed. “I’m going to do this to you with my feet.”

Peter froze for a moment, his eyes closed and all of his body showing how deeply that had just aroused him, and the pang he had felt from it. Rocket did see it even through the emotional fireworks he was experiencing, and his heart made a strange jump, and his cock twitched in Peter’s mouth. 

At that moment, Rocket felt blessed that he had something on his body that could influence his companion this much. Oh, how he would lovingly tease him with it from now on. Being such a different species, he felt lucky and glad that Peter found something on him this attractive.

“Ohoohmmh,” Rocket moaned as Peter lifted his head. Gritting his teeth, he tried to stand the loss of all those hot sensations.

“And this,” Peter started to say before Rocket could speak. He took Rocket’s slickened shaft into his hand while moving to hold one of his feet with the other. “This is your reward also for wanting to use your paws on me all by yourself.”

And with that, he started masturbating Rocket, immediately going fast and rhythmically.

“Mhaaaaaaah!” Rocket grumbled, opening his mouth like he was screaming, all of his teeth showing. His whole body got rigid again, his hip rising up from the mattress. Riding towards his peak, he got entirely consumed by the arousal flashing through him, like glowing heat radiating out from his hip. He splayed his toes, “Aaaah Hnaaahaaa!” and his body twitched and convulsed as he reached the first orgasm of his life, his cock remaining unexpectedly dry. 

Peter just kept milking him anyway, letting him ride through his peak until he eventually calmed down and fell back against the mattress. 

“I-I…,” Rocket started, breathing hard. “I can’t believe how that felt.”

“And I can’t believe how much I love doing this to you.” 

The sheer fact that Peter loved it almost made Rocket tear up, but the rest of his feelings were overpowering it. So, he just lay there, panting. He observed as his companion moved up to his head and kneeled next to him. 

Peter touched his furry cheek, ran his fingers through the soft hairs and, to Rocket’s surprise, kissed him softly on the mouth. It took a moment, but the lonely raccoon slightly pushed his head forward, leaning into it and licked over Peter’s lips, an equal gesture that came as natural to him as a kiss came to a human.

“Are you tired yet?” Peter asked carefully to which Rocket shook his head. “Now that’s good,” he continued in a normal voice and stood up, “because you are my prisoner after all. And I still have to really make you beg. You okay with that?” 

Rocket pressed his lips together, feeling a pang of embarrassment in his stomach, mostly because of what he was about to say. 

“Yes.”

Glancing down at Rocket’s continuing arousal, Peter couldn’t help but wonder. “You don’t seem to produce any cum,” he noted. “Males are usually done when they have shot their load. I normally can do it twice. Maybe you can do it until you are simply tired. A way to reward you as often as I see fit, I guess?”

“That would make sense.” Rocket noticed that he felt strangely good - as if a weight had been lifted off of him. And that kiss still tingled him everywhere. A cheeky grin spread over his face. “Come on then,” he said, “do your worst. I can handle a little pain. You’re not gonna get that confession out of me.”

It took Peter just a second to figure that Rocket was back in full roleplay mode. “Ooh,” he said, then chuckled, “who said anything about pain?”

(to be coninued...)


	2. Sensitivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Peter are continuing their ticklish yet deeply emotional encounter. Where might it lead them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love Rocket in general, and the GotG, join the fandom on Discord: https://discord.gg/yVGMkFm

“As if no pain would do anything,” Rocket spat when Peter was looking him over. “Nothing worked so far, and you better don’t just repeat what you’ve tried.”

“Oh, so you want me to get more creative,” Peter said, smirking. He was considering where he wanted to tease his companion next. “Believe me, I have it mostly planned out.”

“12 percent, I bet.” Rocket was less sure than he seemed, curling his toes as he waited. He expected Peter to go back to his helpless paws and level up his ticklish teasing.

Instead, the young humie crouched back down and pet Rocket’s belly. “You know, all the rest of you is still going to get it,” he said, then surprised Rocket by moving to lay down next to him.

“Wha…,” the raccoon huffed as Peter’s nose ended up next to Rocket’s furred cheek. “W-what now?”

“Is that nervousness I’m hearing?” Peter teased, pressing a kiss against said cheek, at the same time gently clawing at Rocket’s exposed belly. 

“Hnn!” A twitch quaked through the bound raccoon, and a blush was creeping back across his snout. Having Peter this close to his face while showing such weakness was making him feel hot in the face.

“I like the idea,” Peter started, clawing a bit more, slowly moving up Rocket’s flank, “of walking by, seeing your legs poke out from under whatever craft you’re tinkering on. Next time, I’ll stop to admire your paws.” 

Rocket could not respond, trying to hold back as Peter’s fingers approached his armpit. He tugged at the restraints, but it was to no avail. “Y-you,” he tried, “you wannaha do more thahan just admmmireAAAH!”

Again, Rocket twitched, and a single bellowing laugh followed. His armpit was soft and sensitive. While nothing could compare to his paws, the touch was unbearable. Glancing to the left, he saw Peter looking at his face from up close, right there, and he could feel the warm breath between his fur. 

Gritting his teeth and squirming a little, Rocket held the sounds back again. Gently spidering fingers scribbled slowly around his armpit and caressed the soft skin. A hissy giggle began playing through his fangs, a contrast between the harshness of Rocket’s nature and his defeated vulnerability.

He closed his eyes in shyness. “Dohon’t shshshs l-lohook”, he breathed quietly, hissing it out, his heart pounding into his ears.

“Aww, is my rough gun buster embarrassed to be seen this sensitive?” Peter teased. “Is his instinct to hide himself squealing right now?”

Rocket’s face was a scrunched-up mixture of abashment and tickling induced joy. He seemed to lean away from Peter slightly, but the young man moved his head forward and kissed him on the side of the nose, making Rocket automatically lean back into the touch.

A breath went near Rocket ear, making it twitch. “I think you like it,” Peter whispered, grinning. “You like being tickled.”

“Sshshshhhut uhup!” Rocket wheezed, but the tickling fingers made him unable to sound rough. A strong quiver ran through his abdomen as the other hand brushed up and down against his cock, bringing home the words that Peter had said.

“All those rough masks, your mean words, and brashness,” the humie continued, scribbling all the while. “You love to let all those shields fall and just feel sensitive and safe for a change. And I go right through your make-belief shields.” As he said these words, he pressed his fingers a little more into the soft armpit.

“Arhrhrhrh flarkhkh yohou,” Rocket rumbled through his teeth, twitching away from the fingers but was held back by Peter’s body next to him.

Peter’s lips moved away from Rocket’s ear and back to his snout. Without hesitation, he kissed Rocket right on the exposed teeth between his grinning lips. It was a strange feeling. “I know you could bite my lips, but I trust you.”

He went on to kiss the fangs, moving around the snout with more kisses, while Rocket’s hiss-giggling breath played around his face. Never before this day had Rocket been kissed, let alone his teeth, and by the end, his heart had overwritten his bashfulness, as his head was turned all the to the left towards Peter, who closed with a final kiss on the front of his nose.

Still, the gold-hearted raccoon could not bear to look Peter in the eye, not while being tickled and observed like his. He squirmed and snorted with helpless chuckles as he was teased and tickled in the most frustratingly gentle manner. Sometimes he did open his eyes, dark reddish-brown looking at Peter’s green before they closed again. 

“P-Pete… t-thishs … embarrasshsing. Pl-hlease, shtophop lookhhing.”

“I adore you.”

A flash of emotion rushed through Rocket’s body, momentarily disabling his ticklishness. When it came back, the tickling had ceased. The fingers left his armpit and were gently stroking south, down his flank, formed a ring around the base of his cock, and slowly stroked him up to the tip - “aaaahh” - making his hip rise with the fingers as if they were magnetic.

Peter left it at that single tease. He slid off the bed and made his way back to Rocket’s paws, all toes instantly curling in anticipation.

“You really should confess,” Peter said softly, sitting down in front of the adorable weak spot that made Rocket so nervous, “or I might have to scribble these pads right there.” 

“Rrrh, if you touch my feet, I’m going to- pfffffFFFF!” The breath in Rocket’s mouth warped his cheeks and burst out in a sudden fit of laughter. Tugging at his legs, he yanked at his restraints and squirmed with his upper body, settling down into a stream of giggles as Peter’s fingers got slower and gentler after their initial attack. 

“No no no no nohohoho, not the archeshahah!”

Peter loved how Rocket’s usual roughness and wit just melted being in this situation. “Now,” he said, “what embarrassing things have you done when alone on board?”

Some part of Rocket cringed, while the other was too busy giggling and paddling his feet, though he could barely move them.

“And what do you keep in that locked folder on the main computer?

“Y-youhu aren’t getting’ shihiit ouhta mehehehe!”

Peter slowly ran his index fingers along each of Rocket’s soles. “We’ll see,” he said, scraping a fingernail from the heel up to the pad. 

Rocket calmed down from that but splayed his toes. Suddenly, he felt something warm pressing against his right sole, and he heard an inhaling breath. His cock twitched as he glanced down and moaned softly, then shifting his gaze from Peter’s shaft up into his eyes. They were so full of color and life - and lust. He gently pressed his footpaw against him and tried to curl his toes down to cup Peter’s glans with them. 

Oh, how he wanted to glide his paws over him until he would explode as he had. He wanted to play with that weakness, just like Peter was playing with him.

But now was not the time. 

“Was that all you had in store?”, Rocket said, raising a furry eyebrow.

“You forget there is still a hologram behind you. How about four hands, Rocket?”

At that, Rocket swallowed hard. “W-wait… can we talk about this?”

Peter chuckled as he bent down and reached under the bed to fetch a small wooden box.  
“Oh, we could,” he said, opening it. “But instead, we’re about to bring this to a new level, my sweet little hostage.”

Rocket struggled to lift his head enough to see what Peter was handling, but he kept his hands below Rocket’s paws. It was hard not to ask him what he was up to, but he didn’t want to show how nervous he was.

“What do you think of these?” Peter said, lifting his hands and holding his fingers in a claw-like posture. 

“N-no,” Rocket whimpered, toes curling. “You can’t be serious.”

On each finger, Peter wore a ring to which a smooth, rounded ivory claw was attached on top, like fingernails that much resembled Rocket’s own claws. Their rounded tips meant no danger, but Rocket could imagine what they would feel like.

Rocket’s upper lip was lifted weakly on one side, revealing his fangs as he was regarding what was sure to make him beg for mercy. 

“I can tell you,” Peter said, petting the backs of Rocket’s paws, “they glide quite nicely over your skin, and they go through your fur, too, and can rake every bit of you.”

It was the cutest thing Peter had ever seen when Rocket’s helpless expression looked right at him, still lifting his lip on one side. 

“I won’t stop just from a little begging. But I won’t use them unless you let me.”

The lip went down, and Rocket gritted his teeth. “Damn it,” he rumbled in a hiss, closing his eyes, fighting the pang in his belly, and the strange feeling of trust that curled around his insides at the same time. They had never asked his permission to do anything in the lab.  
Rocket forcefully uncurled his toes, and a deep growl was heard. Then he looked to the side. 

He wasn’t going to disappoint Peter now, nor himself.

“You’re the sweetest.”

A small smile managed to creep on Rocket’s face, which made it all worse for him. And though he would not be able to keep them that way, he splayed his toes now, as if to give his paws to his companion and let him choose which part he wanted to touch first.

It was a pair of lips that he felt instead of the ivory claws, softly pressing into the padded skin. 

“Answer my questions,” Peter said. “And also, at what moment did you connect to me so deeply?”

But then, to Rocket’s horror, the tips of Peter’s claws all touched him between his toes, getting into position like sprinters in a race.

“I-I think I’ve reconsidereAAAAAAAAAAH!!” Rocket’s whole body arched as Peter raked the claws down both soles. Arriving at his heels, the raccoon started wiggling, and laughter exploded out of him. It was the same hysterical kind of laughter that Rocket would so often display when making fun of someone.

“I canahahahaan’t stahahand it!!”

“Perfect,” Peter replied with a smirk, focusing on the paddling footpaws. “I should always punish you for misbehavior like this.”

Rocket pressed his mouth together with full force, “PFFFFHFHFHFHFHFFFFF,” trying to hold it in, but ultimately succumbing to the sensations.

“Soo, what have you done home alone that you don’t want me to know.”

Rocket shook his head in laughter, the corners of his mouth up as though it was the happiest moment of his life, not one of the most pleasantly torturous. 

“Stoohohohohpppp! Dohohon’t mahahahahake meeee!”

Peter knew that if Rocket had been serious, he would’ve chosen unmistakably harsh words. 

Focusing on the outer edges of his soles, he made Rocket flop on the mattress, once, twice, in helpless ticklishness. It didn’t seem like it, but Peter paid close attention if Rocket was indeed okay with it, for otherwise, he would’ve stopped. Every touch made the raccoon curl, flex, or wriggle his toes.

“I- Iiiii dahahance! Ahanand hummmm the sohohonngs!”

“Awww,” Peter cooed, slowing down his scribbling a bit to give Rocket a little reward. “We should dance together sometime.”

Despite everything he was feeling, Rocket’s heart still had room to feel a squall of warmth over this suggestion - and the fact that Peter did not tease him. But his laughter came right back when Peter scribbled back to the balls of his feet, his ears moving left and right as if they wanted to escape right off his head and out the nearest airlock.

“It’s so hot seeing you like this,” Peter breathed, “and playing with your sexy soles. You rough-mouthed, ravager busting sweetheart.”

Rocket heard only half of that, begging silently for his companion to stop messing with his pads, only to scream when his toes were attacked. It lasted for mere seconds and then stopped entirely. He was left panting hard, and his body slumped against the mattress. 

“I’ve read up on raccoons,” Peter said, squeezing a good amount of baby oil on his palms. “They see with their paws, and when they make them wet, they become more sensitive.”

“No,” Rocket whimpered weakly, but could already feel the oil applied to his paws, making them look shiny and glittering. 

It didn’t help Peter that they also made them look sexier. His cock was screaming at him for being unattended for all this time.

“W-wait! I’ll just tell you what you wannaaaAAAh no no no no!!!” Rocket was left squirming again, but his suggestion did have the effect that Peter went slow on him. 

“Okay, so what’s in that locked folder you have hidden on the computer, hmmm?” Peter slowly dragged his claws around the oily paw pads and arches. It didn’t seem like Rocket’s paws got used to anything he was doing to him.

Rocket really seemed to struggle with the answer, but Peter let him struggle in peace for as long as he needed. “Xandar,” he finally said, his head turned away. “We have a huge fahandom there. Ahand the Xandarrrhian Archive of our Own is full of fahahan works. I keep the best hihihidden there.”

“Ohooo, you collect fanart,” Peter cooed and slowly started to speed up again, earning a new set of giggles from Rocket. They sounded happy, maybe even relieved. Soon, he was back to scribbling his pads, the oil making the claws glide even better. 

“Whuahahaha, I cahahan’t do thishihis much lohongerrrr.”

Peter replaced his other question about when Rocket connected to him with a new one. “Then better tell me which one is your favorite kinky fanfic,” Peter asked, working the toes now.

“I- I ahahahah FINE! S-shshssensitivities!” Rocket managed somehow, utterly flustered by the admission of that detail, knowing Peter would find and read it later.

Peter grinned up at him. “Oooh,” he hummed, slowing down his scribbling, yet not stopping. “Isn’t ‘Sensitivities’ a bit about what we are doing here?”

“W-whahahat?”

A chuckle escaped Peter’s lips. “I know XAO3, Rocket, and I know your nickname,” he said, observing the raccoon’s glistening soles. “CaptainRabbit.”

“Nooohohohohohahaha!” Rocket’s ears and whole face felt hot like lava. He was now squirming more in embarrassment than from being tickled. Feeling anonymous, he had left unabashed comments on every single fanfic he liked. And his bookmarks were viewable!

“Flahahahark ihihihit! Hoohohowwwww!” 

“Really?” Peter said bemused. “Only Thor calls you ‘rabbit’, and only we know that he mistook you for the captain.” He scribbled his claws around the edge of Rocket’s soles, and probed the tops of his paws, enjoying a barrage of giggle-ridden expletives at Rocket’s own foolishness. 

“I’ve read up on it these past two weeks because you were into our pairing just like I was.”

He gave a sign to his holographic self, which promptly came closer. It knelt behind Rocket’s head and began to gently add its own fingers, softly scribbling both armpits.

“NAAAAAAH!”, Rocket started wiggling, as newfound laughter burbled out of his snout. It was torturous in its gentleness, the whole of it not strong or overly mean at all, but Rocket was so very sensitive to it. 

“Guess what,” Peter said and bit his bottom lip, grinning. “When you had no more stories left to read, I wrote ‘Sensitivities’ myself for you, describing a bit of simple tickling. So yes, I do know you liked it, given you made alternate accounts to give it more kudos.”

“FLAHAHAHAHARRRRRKKKHHH!”

“I bet you touched your tapered cock and rubbed it, trying to coax out every dull bit of feeling it would let you have as you read my alter ego tickle you lovingly.” He scribbled back to Rocket’s soles, sending him into overdrive.

Rocket was constantly twitching, his body wiggling and squirming under the now four hands teasing him. “Ahhahahah plehahahasss, it’s truhhuhuhuhu! Ith whahahass hoooth, youhu badturd.”

Peter laughed at the last garbled word more than he should have. But he knew that Rocket didn’t really know before what “hot” was and that he had been trying to squeeze arousal out of his cock like drops from a nearly dry towel, relishing in every tiny bit he was able to feel. In the end, Peter knew, it was the helplessness and deep trust that touched Rocket about this kink, and letting go of his masks, his shields, laying back and just laughing without a worry in the world, free and happy. After all, it was half of what made him love it himself. Besides, CaptainRabbit had also said so, too.

“I’m sure you sat there, panting and rubbbbiinnnggg your curvy cock,” Peter went on slowly, his voice dripping of arousal, “becoming more and more embarrassed about this kink – a kink you thought you could never bring yourself tell me about. And wanting to feel me as I find and exploit all the little weak spots you have, all the spots that undo your roughness.”

Suddenly, Rocket’s laughter turned into a moan, his hip rising from the bed and humping upward, cock twitching in an untouched orgasm. 

Peter was surprised but quickly stopped, and so did his holo-self. Reaching forward, he grabbed Rocket’s cock and pumped him for maximum pleasure as he rode through his peak. 

Rocket’s mouth opened up in a silent scream, his teeth showing as if he wanted to bite the whole world, all of his body arched. A deep moan escaped his mouth.

“I love you, Rocket, and here is your reward giving my story eight kudos.” He moved away from Rocket’s paws, slid up on the bed to move up to his hips, all the while pumping his companion and listening to his whimpers.

In his pleasure dazed mind, one thing repeated itself over and over. “I love you, Rocket.” Four words that made him feel like a window had been opened within his heart. Slowly, he felt Peter’s hand reduce its motions, not moving on to more teasing.

“One more,” Peter whispered, and as Rocket opened his dark eyes in surprise at these words, he saw his humie kneeling over his hip and taking him back into his mouth.

“Nngh… Pete – ah,” Rocket said, his hips moving as Peter suckled on his glans. “J-just like that?”

Peter glanced up, considering if he should give him a task, and took the glans out of his mouth. “You came just from me tickling you helplessly,” he said, making Rocket blush harder than the raccoon ever wanted to admit. 

“Tell you what,” Peter continued, “I want you to say how you came just now, in different words each time, and I’ll reward you by making this feel more sensational.” His lips were back around the glans before Rocket could even open his mouth in protest, all words making way for a moan. 

“I came, because,” Rocket started, his snout scrunched in shame, “you tickled me.” Immediately, he pressed his head back into the pillow, spreading his toes, as Peter sucked him vigorously for that admission. The tongue playing around his very tip was maddening and the greatest thing in the galaxy to him in that moment. 

But it was starting to get weaker again, the suction reducing. Unwilling to miss out on it, Rocket scrambled for a new sentence. “I reached my peak because you tickled my oily footpaws! AAgnnh!” The effect was immediate, and Peter’s smiling lips made it feel even better.

It went on like this for a few more rounds, the sentences getting ever more colorful.

“You- You made me explode just from exploiting my silly ticklishness and played with my curvy, vulnerable soles! Peter ahhnngh! Jussstt suckkkk, pleaseeee.”

Peter considered going ahead and finish him, twirling his tongue around the glans. He was holding Rocket’s balls gently in one hand but decided to leave them. Both hands moved up to Rocket’s flanks, the claws easily finding their way through his fur. Slowly, he raked them around in barely ticklish motions, bringing a smile to Rocket’s snout and soft twitches to his midsection. 

As he raked them around the upper body, Peter was searching for Rocket’s nipples. They should be here somewhere, he thought. 

“I can orgasm just from being tickled helplessly and teased with words,” Rocket managed, still scrunching his snout embarrassedly every time he admitted it again. Drunk on his arousal, he was willing to do more than he had ever thought he could stand, but he started to believe that he would hide for days after waking up tomorrow. 

Another moan escaped him, together with a surprised huff when he felt Peter’s fingers brush over his nipples. The humie kept brushing them, releasing another source of arousal that made Rocket go crazy. “Oh gosh, Pete, oooh gosh!”

It was his signal to really start sucking, and so he did. Rocket was sent back right into squirm mode, as though he was being tickled, but solely induced by the pleasure flashing through him. 

“Ohnngh, please,” he moaned, “keep going, pleaseeee!”

And Peter did, having no other plans. Even the hologram began to complete the picture, not by tickling him more, but my petting his ears and his cheeks with its thumbs, while Peter was moving his head up and down a little, sucking and licking in repeating patterns.

“Annghh, I ll-love thisss… I’ve … I’ve been pinnnning over youuuu,” he said to Peter’s surprise. “For monthhhs. I aahhhhgh!” The breath got knocked out of him as Peter focused on his glans, squeezing the sensitive mushroom in his mouth.

Rocket was softly humping, unable to contain his motions. “Yesss, P-Pete, I LOVE it when youuu dooo thaaat, I looooove youuuu annnnnghhhh!” 

His cock twitched in Peter’s mouth when his third orgasm hit, unapologetically milked by a tongue that wanted nothing more but to give Rocket as much happiness and pleasure as it could.

Finally, Rocket settled down, panting and flustered over everything that he had said in this round. “I- I can’t go on,” he huffed.

“Alright,” Peter said as he left the shaft alone. He crawled further up to kneel over Rocket’s chest, looking down at his furred face.

“Looks like we both love each other, hm?”

Rocket just looked unsure of how to respond. This was all very new to him. Only one thing came to mind, as he glanced along his belly to Peter’s needy cock. 

An unusually loving smile spread across his snout. “I want you to switch with me,” he rumbled, “because I want to play with you now. Heh, that is, my paws want to play with you. And I will make you do things for them and get your own rewards, too.”

The shy expression on Peter’s face, and the sincerity in how intensely his humie wanted this made Rocket feel intense arousal once more. But this time, it would be his turn to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Rocket has just learned what his body can feel, and the benefits of being ticklish. But this was just the beginning ;)


End file.
